


wait 'til the world is mine

by NekoMida



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Penectomy, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Everyone needs to learn their place. Some are just more stubborn than others, and teaching them is all part of the fun.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	wait 'til the world is mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



> Okay, so I absolutely *loved* writing this. It's a bit gore-heavy for what I usually write, but the idea of Sabrina having ultimate power and emasculating the Devil? Yes.
> 
> I love the show, and this was the perfect excuse to re-watch it all; I did do a slight bit of canon divergence but it still falls within canon-typical actions/ideas/etc. so I'm pretty happy with it.
> 
> This does have spoilers for season 3 of Chilling Adventures so if you haven't seen it...you should.
> 
> Also, heavily inspired by Billie Eilish songs

Taking over Hell had been a job in itself, but now she was Queen, and they would all bow to her. Caliban was locked away in the ninth circle, and her father was next to her side, begrudgingly pliant to her needs. He said that he was the Dark Lord, that she was beneath only him and the false god, and that the rest of Hell and its denizens would obey them both. However, Sabrina had a secret that she kept within her heart, a dark secret that filled her scornful heart with glee as her dress glided along the floor behind her.

The Dark Lord was subservient to her, the Maiden of Shadows, his Proud Lady of Pandemonium. Though he would never let any of the other demons see it, she kept him on a tight leash, beneath all the courtly smiles and rituals that Lilith insisted upon her learning. There were rituals, however, that she would use to cement her place as the true ruler of Hell, and Sabrina was eager to show them all just who was in charge.

Heels clicked along the floor as she made her way to their bedchamber, all dark satins and rich silks, jewels draped opulently around tall bedposts of the richest woods. A fire burned in the corner, filled with the screams of the damned. There, chained to the furthest bedpost, was Lucifer Morningstar, her father and the Devil himself. He sneered at her, but Sabrina simply sat down at the vanity, applying a shade of red lipstick that bordered on something sinful and delicious.

“Father.”

“Sabrina. Do you really insist upon this, daughter?” Lucifer’s tongue snaked out, the split evident as she turned to face him, turning her face downwards to look at his pitiful form. 

“I do. You will submit to me until the entirety of Hell knows what a spineless goat you really are.” Her fingers slipped around a knife on the vanity, made of the purest iron, and she slipped it under his chin, using the tip to point his face towards her. “You will address me as Queen, Father, and you will walk on your hands and knees to the throne room in front of me, like the proper pet you are. Understood?”

Lucifer’s cheeks heated with apparent shame, a surprised look growing in his eyes. “Yes...my Queen.”

“Good. Now, to the collar and chains. Damascus steel, of course, lest you try to worm your way out of your duties.” Glee filled her eyes as Sabrina took the heavy collar and clipped it around his neck, an almost delicious feeling filling the air as it sank onto his skin. Damascus steel could hold him, and it would hurt him if he tried to go against her. She’d seen to that personally, using Ambrose as a blacksmith.

“Father, you are such a fantastic pet. Now, come here, and put your face into my cunt. I want you to use that sharp tongue of yours for something other than silver-tongued lies and promises.” Sabrina sat down on the vanity’s chair once again, hitching up the gold satin of her skirts that draped around her legs to expose her damp cunt, almost smiling with its teeth as Satan drew nearer.

His fingers spread her apart, careful of the rows of sharp teeth waiting to snap on his fingers, before her hand grabbed the back of his head, tangling in the hair there as her fist tightened on the chain that held his collar.

“Kiss my mouth, Father. And don’t stop, or I’ll send you to the ninth circle with Caliban. How shameful it would be for you to be locked up with a prince of dirt.” She taunted him, guiding his face into her cunt as the split tongue started to lap at her clit, swirling around in a motion that made her hips stutter. He grunted, desperate for air, and her hand tightened on the collar’s chain, pulling his head closer into the crevice between her legs. Sabrina could feel her teeth nipping at the split tongue inside of her, gliding along them like hot steel in a forge.

She stood, making sure that Lucifer’s head was seated well between her legs, buried inside of her as she moved her hips against him, grinding up against the tip of his nose and grazing skin with teeth that were hungry for power and blood. She grew closer and closer, could smell the blood running down his face as her teeth pricked his tongue and nose in a cruel imitation of a kiss, slick coursing down his chin as he lapped. Satan was hers, ruined for anyone else and a mockery of the demon he’d been before.

All of that power was hers now, as a heel stepped on his hand and pierced it with grace. “Keep going, I’m almost there. Please your Queen daughter, Father, and you might get a treat, a few hours away from the chains and some more wine. Perhaps even a sacrifice.”

His tongue went into every slick part of her, sliding along the teeth and against the sensitive bud of her clit, swirling in circles until Sabrina felt her thighs start to tremble, closing in around his cheeks. Her head tossed backwards, fingers gripping Lucifer’s hair tightly as her orgasm washed over her, almost screaming in rapture as she came down from it, though he still licked at her with fervor.

“Enough.” Sabrina’s hand clutched his head, ripping it away to see the breathless look on his face, chin dripping with fluids. There was blood streaked along his nose, and she swiped it away with her thumb, wiping it on his shoulder. “Tonight, all of Hell will see who is really in charge, and you will learn your place in the scheme of things. You might be the King of Hell, but a King is nothing without a Queen. Father, you should be happy; isn’t this what you wanted? A powerful ruler, ruthless and clever. Your mistake was thinking that I was some simpering little girl who you could break to your will.”

Sabrina tugged the chain, smoothing her dress against the curves of her body, a smile forming at her image. Pale hair and complexion, touched with a bit of red flush and dark red lips; she was the pinnacle of beauty for Hell. And even though she was a teenager, they still doubted her abilities and power. Tonight, though, she would show them all, and show the Devil himself just what he’d done by empowering her.

Through the halls she tugged Lucifer’s chain, forcing him to walk on his hands and knees along the floors until they reached the throne room, where she took her place seated on the hand of Hell. Lucifer was placed to her side, lower than her and nude as the day he fell. She hadn’t even bothered to clean his face; let them all see why she would call the Infernal Court to gather. The demons around her scoffed, whispering amongst themselves as her hand raised, bringing forth the marble slab she’d had prepared with silken sheets.

“Tonight, we address you, as your sovereign, that the Dark Lord is under our command. He is but a toy for our pleasure, a creature of little consequence other than to fuck.” Sabrina’s eyes glinted in the hellfire that lit the chambers, contained in the eye-like lights that hung around them, and she pointed towards the slab. “All creatures of Hell will report to us, Sabrina Morningstar, and no one else, unless you want to end up in chains like the Devil is. I can promise that it won’t be nearly as pleasant though.” 

Lucifer was dragged towards the slab, and his chain was fitted into a slot in the back of the slab; Sabrina had it designed so that it would lock his neck in place for more compliance. Shackles fitted his wrists and ankles while the rest of the court watched on in interest and amusement, the remaining two Plague Kings pointing with crooked fingers and sneers towards the Devil’s prone body. A cruel, knowing smile filled Sabrina’s lips as she saw him struggle slightly, more of the hard steel biting into his skin. The other demons drew back in wretched horror, sneering at their king.

Sabrina snapped her fingers, the golden dress slipping to the floor around her feet, pooling in metallic splendor as it was kicked to the side. For now, she’d leave the heels on, knowing that they gave her a way to spur into her father’s flesh if he so much as thought of disobeying her commands. But she’d broken him fully, using the cunning and vanity that he was so proud of as his downfall. He was beautiful and firm, but she was more of him, more of everything that he saw as perfection and of a much higher quality.

Steps lead up to the marble slab, and she ascended them, standing over Lucifer with a heel on either side of his hips. Lifting a leg, she used the spike of her left heel to press into the tender flesh of his palm, listening as he bit back a scream. “That’s good, Father. Show the Infernal Court who is Queen here. Whom do you obey?” The heel pressed in deeper, drawing blood as she smiled, hands on her hips.

“You, my Queen. I obey only you.” His pain was obvious, sweat beading out as she pressed the heel into his thigh next, digging the sharp spike into the meaty part so that it would inflict maximum pain.

“Good. I suppose you are due for a treat, then. You have been obedient, after all.” Sabrina bent down, sitting on her knees just above his cock, leaving the dripping organ begging for attention. “What do you want, Father? Tell everyone.”

“I want you to fuck me, my Queen.” He stared at her, almost dagger-like as she slid her cunt up against him, the teeth grazing the sensitive skin along the shaft as Lucifer let out a sharp hiss. “Please, Queen daughter. I have done everything you have asked.”

Sabrina lifted upwards, and the teeth parted in front of the crowd, all staring at the undeniable bit of demonic anatomy as it sank down onto the Devil’s cock, the spiked heels sliding underneath to stab at the cheeks of his ass and the back portion of his thighs. The smell of blood rose in the air, and Sabrina panted heavily, hips rolling forward so that she took the most pleasure, leaving little for Lucifer to gain.

Sweat-slick skin worked, and Sabrina grabbed the chain of Lucifer’s collar, pulling it backwards so that his head was flush against the table, painfully as the bones in his neck snapped loudly, a gurgle sounding as teeth ground down on him. “Is this what you wanted, Father? To be a slave to your firstborn and your Queen?” 

Lucifer croaked beneath her, choking out words as his hands gripped at the air, hips shifting in hopes of more pleasure. “Yes, my Queen. I want to be your slave for all eternity, and to serve you and only you.” He didn’t see the knife laying under the rich silk beneath him, Sabrina’s hand gripping the handle as she leaned forward, hips snapping faster.

“Make me come, Father, and I will give you what you want. All of Hell will know that you are a slave to me, and that my word is law; they will only ever obey me.” A moan left her body, strangled as fingers gripped the knife, the other hand splayed on the Devil’s chest to keep balance as orgasm drew nearer, almost within reach. As soon as the first wave of electric pleasure rolled through her body, Sabrina grabbed the knife and lifted it upwards with two hands, thrusting it downwards into her father’s chest.

He roared beneath her, screaming as blood washed over her body, and the teeth of her vagina snapped shut, his cock still inside of her as she threw her head back in rapture. She rode out her orgasm, listening to Lucifer as he bled out over the silks and marble, staining the floor. “Was it good for you, Father? It was so good for me. But you’re only allowed to come when I want you to. Trying to sneak it in will not be a favorable decision on your part.”

Sabrina’s eyes rolled down, seeing the monstrous form that Lucifer took, her eyes the only thing not drenched in blood as she stood up and moved away from him, descending the stairs to the slab in the awe and silence of the Infernal Court. When she stood before them, she spread her legs in defiance, the remains of the organ dropping from between her legs as a show of power. “Anyone who would challenge our throne will be subject to a similar scenario; I enjoy watching you squirm beneath me like the worms you are, just to have the thing you want most taken away.”

Lilith brought forth a robe for her, draping the soft fabric over her blood-drenched form. “Thank you, Lilith. Now, prepare me a bath. I wish to be cleansed of this muck.” Her cruel smile formed again, reminiscent of the horror movies she used to watch with Theo, Roz, and Harvey; Sabrina turned away from the crowd of arguing denizens of the court and waved her hand. “I require a tribute, one of my preferences and choosing. Once a year, you will bring me a new consort to sacrifice for my own devices, and I will see to it that Hell prospers. Fail, and you will regret it.”

Her eyes sparkled, and Sabrina turned her head to face the two Plague Kings, Asmodeus and Beelzebub, a thoughtful look running over them. “Perhaps you two could redeem your earlier choices, trying to usurp my throne, by using the one who you sent to take it from me? Caliban may be in the Ninth Circle, but that can be fixed.” A laugh bubbled from her lips, and Sabrina turned to Lilith once again.

“Unchain Lucifer, and clean him up. Take him to my chambers and chain him back to the bed. He will remember his place from now on.” 

“Yes, my Queen. All hail Queen Sabrina!”

“All hail Queen Sabrina!” The groans sounded behind her, begrudgingly but respectfully as she walked towards her chambers, ready for a well-needed bath. It was good to be Queen, and they would all remember who it was that emasculated the Devil right in front of their very eyes, who rightfully belonged on the throne of Hell.


End file.
